Series 1
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire season for the US on Shining Time Station. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. # Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out - Edward is let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. # The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint and gets bricked in. # Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. # Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas - Thomas gets the chance to pull his very own train with surprising results. # Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas helps James after an accident. # James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. # Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. # James and the Express/A Proud Day for James - James is honoured when he is given the Express. # Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas wants to go fishing. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow/Terence the Tractor - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. # Thomas and Bertie/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus named Bertie. # Tenders and Turntables - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike and so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. # Percy Runs Away - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. # Coal/Henry's Special Coal - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. # The Flying Kipper - Henry has a nasty accident whilst pulling "The Flying Kipper". # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Toby the Tram Engine - The Fat Controller meets a friendly tram engine named Toby. # Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. # Dirty Objects/James in a Mess - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. # Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip - Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. # Down the Mine - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. # Thomas' Christmas Party - The engines organize a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * The Policeman * The Butler * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) Trivia * When first broadcasted in 1984 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the name board sequence featured in between. A year later in 1985, the stories were shown individually. They were also shown this way on Cartoon Network UK, Nick Jr., ABC Australia and several VHS releases. * This was the first season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. * This season has the most editing errors and revealing mistakes when restored. * The Norwegian narration and the early Swedish narrations credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian/Swedish. * Most of the season's scripts were partially edited for the US versions. * In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. * This is the only season where all the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. * This is the only season to have videos released on Betamax. * This is the only season where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second season onwards, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. Behind the Scenes File:RingoStarrandTVmodels.png File:RingoStarrwiththeTVmodels.jpg File:RingoStarr,WilbertAwdry,andTVmodels.jpg File:TheAwdryswiththeTVmodels.jpg File:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdry.jpg File:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdryincolour.jpg File:BrittAlcroftwiththeAwdrys.jpg File:SeriesOnecrewphoto.png File:BehindthescenesofTheFlyingKipper.JPG File:BehindthescenesofThomas,TerenceandtheSnow.JPG File:Marklin.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.jpg File:ThomasSeason1Model.png File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:GordonBehindTheScenes.png Category:Television Series